Season Ten
Season Ten is the tenth season of Criminal Minds. It ran from October 1, 2014 to May 6, 2015. It was released on DVD on August 25th, 2015. Ratings Season Ten received 14.11 million viewers and a 3.6 score in the A18-49 demo on CBS. The series premiere received 11.74 million U.S. viewers, while the season finale drew 9.61 million U.S. views. Cast * Joe Mantegna - David Rossi * Thomas Gibson - Aaron Hotchner * Shemar Moore - Derek Morgan * Matthew Gray Gubler - Doctor Spencer Reid * A.J. Cook - Jennifer Jareau * Kirsten Vangsness - Penelope Garcia * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Kate Callahan Episodes Highlights During the season, the BAU's ranks were joined by Kate Callahan, a former undercover FBI agent who has a prior friendship with the team. It was hinted that additional members may join the team around mid-season. The team pursues, among many other criminals, a delusional unsub who is obsessed with collecting human limbs, a traumatized unsub who works as a high-school English teacher, and a highly attractive female unsub who leads a successful personal life but is emotional and prone to rages. Garcia also feels guilt over her shooting an unsub in the Season Nine finale Demons, which she tries to remedy by returning to Texas to visit the unsub. Reid is also traumatized after being shot in the neck by a suspect during a shootout in Angels, which he is also still physically recovering from. In addition, the story-arcs of Beth Clemmons and Savannah Hayes, the love interests of Hotch and Morgan, respectively, are further explored. Mid-season, there was a commemorative episode called Nelson's Sparrow, which celebrated the show's ten-year history, which "will have many callbacks and possibly old faces from the last nine years". This episode featured flashbacks of a younger Rossi and Gideon working on a case. Joe Mantegna directed an episode called Anonymous, which concluded the story arc of Harrison Scott, whose actor (and Mantegna's best friend) Meshach Taylor died from lung cancer a few months after his latest appearance on the show; the episode was a tribute for Taylor. The season's third episode A Thousand Suns involved "the largest mass-casualty event" the BAU have ever seen, later revealed to be a plane crash. The ninth episode Fate featured Rossi's second ex-wife in a flashback that was set in 1994. The nineteenth episode Beyond Borders served as the backdoor pilot for the show's second spin-off after the short-lived Suspect Behavior, also titled Beyond Borders. Also, A.J. Cook implicitly stated that Demons "will directly impact season", with any plot-holes in Season Nine being concluded in this season as well. There was focus on JJ still be recovering from her abduction that occurred in 200 in the episode The Forever People. In addition, a recurring unsub first become prominent midway into the season. DVD Special Features * Memo from the Acting Director * H.I.M. Business As Usual * Criminal Minds International * Payback's An Itch * Origin Story * Greatest Hits * Salute * Gag Reel * Deleted Scenes Category:Seasons Category:DVD Releases